


Shattered plans for the evening? Maybe not

by MaryTagus



Series: Prompts and ramblings [20]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is baking souffles. Everyone knows that they have to be eaten right out of the oven but no one was counting on some visitors. All the evening plans ruined? Maybe not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered plans for the evening? Maybe not

Finally the chocolate souffles make their way out of the oven without deflating. It took him all evening but he got it. They had been five wonderful dreamlike months with Felicity. This was a day to celebrate with a especial treat.

He arranged the souffles carefully on a platter, cover them with some cream that he was planning to mouth feed Felicity personally. And with a million plans on his head, all of them ending on both of them naked and he inside of her, flesh against flesh; he walked up to the living room.

He wasn’t even out of the kitchen when he heard the doorbell. Whoever it was he better be quick.

Felicity was opening the door as he walked into the corridor. The second he saw who it was outside he knew his plans for the night and probably even for their entire life, were going to change dramatically.

“Thea? Laurel?” Felicity was as shocked as he was.

“Hi Felicity. May we come in?”

What could they do? Felicity let them in sending a distraught look to Oliver.

“Oliver…” Thea jump to hugging him tight ”… I’ve missed you.”

“Me too, sis.” He had missed her, he had missed his sister. But Laurel’s presence indicated that saying hi wasn’t the real purpose for this visit. “I’ll be right back.”

He got back to the kitchen. Souffles ruined, plans ruined. He took a deep breath, he wouldn’t let his new life to be ruined though, he wouldn’t allow it.

The three women were sitting in the living room. Felicity was asking about Diggle, Lyla and baby Sara. He took his place right next to Felicity putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her head.

He waited until the pleasantries were over not escaping his notice the way both Thea and Laurel felt uncomfortable even with the welcoming Felicity was giving them both.

“Sorry for the bluntness but, why are you both here?”

“We need you back. We need the Arrow back.”

He knew it but he couldn’t help the little flinch, a stereo one has he felt both his and Felicity’s.

“The Arrow is dead. He can’t go back.”

“Oliver we are facing an enemy more powerful than we ever imagine existed.”

“His minions are like ghosts. We need you back, Ollie.” It was Thea asking and he always had a soft spot for his sister “Please, Ollie.”

He considered for a bit looking back to Felicity. But she was lost in her own thoughts.

“I need time. To think. Can you give me that?”

Clearly they didn’t consider he could ask for time.

“Okay. But please don’t take too long. We are losing the city.” Always objective Laurel.

They left has they arrived just the two of them.

“That ruined our evening.”

“Oh? Was that something chocolaty I saw you bringing in before?”

“It was. Their ruin now, my chocolate souffles.”

“You think? I’m quite sure there’s no way you could ruin a chocolate desert and I’m a terrible cook. So, let me check.” She was walking towards the kitchen.

“No” Oliver grabbed her fast from behind holding both his arms tightly around her waist “You’re not eating any of that. Trust me their ruined.”

She turned to him smiling “That’s a shame. But then we can go directly in to stage 2 of your evening plan now can’t we?”

Yes they could he thought has he kissed her, first playfully but soon more demanding and consuming.


End file.
